Numerous types of apparatus for washing automobiles are known. However, hitherto such automobile-washing apparatus has generally been very bulky and expensive and has required at least one attendant to operate the apparatus. For example, most commercial car-washes use a large amount of equipment located within a permanent building and automobiles are carried through the washing equipment by a carriage which engages their rear wheels. Other types of washing apparatus are known which are mounted upon moveable carriages so that the washing apparatus can be moved past an automobile, the automobile remaining stationary. With such apparatus, an operator is necessary to move the washing apparatus past the stationary automobile.
The weight and size of conventional vehicle-washing apparatus means that the apparatus cannot readily be moved from place to place. Furthermore, such apparatus is affected by fluctuations in the pressure of the water mains used to supply water to the apparatus, unless the apparatus includes pumps to maintain the water pressure despite fluctuations in mains pressure.
The invention provides an apparatus for washing articles, especially vehicles, which is simple in construction and can be made readily transportable from place to place. Furthermore, the apparatus can be made automatic so that it does not require an attendant, and the apparatus is not affected by fluctuations in mains water pressure.